The Cave
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Katniss walks into the forest expecting a great time for hunting. However, once Gale shows up, things do not go as planned. Gale/Katniss. Rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1: The Cave

I crawl under the fence and dash to the tree that conceals my bow. I pick it up and look around, trying to find prey. Making small, silent steps, I decend into the forest. It smells fresh and new this morning in the woods. Just hanging out beside a small cave, I spot a doe and raise my bow arm...

And of course...

Gale scares it off.

I snort at him, "Gale!"

He chuckles, "Oh come on, Catnip, just having a little fun." Gale strides closer to me, standing face to face with me. "I thought I'd find you over here... You love to snipe does out from here..."

I bite my lip. It's not normal to feel a sense of want around him. The way he scares off my prey just to poke fun at me is adorable. I find myself staring at him, not being able to find words. I don't even notice him closing the gap between us even more. I'm transfixed on his eyes, rooted to the ground.

"Catnip?" Gale whispers, "You feeling okay?" He seems to understand what I want.

I nod my head slowly, peering at him. I want him. I need him. Carefully sitting my bow down, I mumble, "Gale... I just..."

"I understand, Katniss..." He says. We've kissed before. He must know what I mean. He slowly leans in, "If you want me to stop, just tell me..."

I don't tell him to stop and welcome his lips, allowing him to somewhat overpower me. I feel his hands on my waist and moan into his mouth, "Keep going..."

Gale snickers and pulls me close to him, now kissing my neck. He pecks and sucks on my throat, making me hiss, "Please, Gale..."

I find my hand running down his chest and across his bulge, willing to do anything. Gale's been my friend for years. He wouldn't take anything from me if I didn't ask for it.

Gale, in turn, pulls his head away from kissing my neck and groans, "Katniss... Are you sure?"

I nod, staring at him intently, "Yes."

After walking me inside of the cave, he takes his hands off my waist and pulls off his jacket and shirt. He, then, strips off his pants after kicking off his boots. As he does this, I watch with amusement. Gale comes towards me and takes off my shirt and jacket, as well as my pants. He embraces me while he unfastens my bra. I groan as his bulge presses against my leg, wanting him horribly now.

I lay down on the floor looking up at him, "Gale..."

"Katniss..." He whispers, coming towards me, "Are you positive you're ready for this?"

I smile and nod, "Positive..."

He gets down on all fours and crawls towards me, pinning me down as he continues to ravish my neck. I slide my hands to his boxers and pull them down to his knees, moaning, "Gale... now..."

He responds immediately, sliding backwards a tad bit to pull off my panties. Once they've slid off of my feet he gives me another look. I nod my head for him to continue and with a careful push, I feel him enter me. A gasp exits my lips as he pulls out a bit and repeats the motion. Wrapping my arms around him, I burrow my nails into his back as he fucks me. The sensation is like nothing I've felt before, and Gale refuses to stop. I spread my legs apart, shrieking as he dives in deeper. Gale begins to huff out my name with each thrust, still unleashing his attack on my neck between them. He gazes at me, his eyes filled with lust. I can tell he's wanted this for a while now, and it makes me feel good that I'm giving it to him.

Gale brings his head up and stares at me, "You're so... tight, Katniss..." He whimpers as I buckle my hips, forcing him deeper and deeper. That's when I feel the very tip of his cock hit something that sends shivers down my spine. Gale seems to notice it and continues to hit it, panting. I wince as he pushes into me even farther and finally I feel a strange feeling inside of my stomach, almost like butterflies. I feel my legs and arms beginning to shake from pleasure. I know I must be reaching my climax, and by the look on Gale's face, he's not far behind.

"Katniss... move your hips forward again... p-please..." He begs, brushing his lips against mine.

I oblige and push my hips upward, causing Gale's eyes to widen. The combination of his thrust and my hip's movement sends me over the edge. I scream and dig my nails into Gale's back, gasping for breath. Gale rides out my orgasm and that's when I feel him come. He grits his teeth as he fills me. He rolls off to one side when he's finished. With a satisfied look, he stares at me, "That... That was amazing, Catnip..."

I blush, cuddling up to him, "Th-Thanks, Gale..." I am extremely exhausted from my orgasm and decide to relax.

He holds me close to him, placing a kiss on my forehead, then my cheek, and finally my lips. I part my lips as he slides his tongue into my mouth. After a moment, he pulls away and whispers against my mouth, "I love you, Katniss..."

I stare at him, smiling, "I love you, too, Gale..." I close my eyes with my head rested on his chest and doze off.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! After watching the Catching Fire trailer on MTV, I just had to write a Galeniss fanfiction just because of the kiss. Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: He is Mine, I Am His

I wake up, finding myself still resting on Gale's chest. With a smile, I nudge him awake, "Gale?"

His eyes flutter open and he gives me a proud grin, "Hey, Catnip..." He pecks me on the forehead, chuckling. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close, "How do you feel?"

"Good... Better with you here..." I mumble, yawning. As I take notice he's wrapped me in my jacket, I ask him, "How long did I sleep?"

"About half an hour..." He says, running a finger through my hair. His hand moves down to my back, looking into my eyes adoringly.

I blush at the intensity of his stare, "I should... probably get dressed." Gale nods. I slowly get to my feet, feeling sore, and dress myself before gently sitting down beside him. He sits up, immediately pressing his lips to mine. As he kisses me, I feel an odd fluttering in my stomach. I dip my head to break the kiss and stare into Gale's eyes, finally aware of what could happen.

But there's nothing to be concerned about yet. I feel perfectly calm and just want to relax with my best friend.

Or is he something bigger than my best friend now?

"Gale..." I mumble.

"Yes, Katniss?" He replies, blinking at me with a grin.

"We should... hunt..." I smile, but it fades as I go to stand. The pain in my legs is awful. I can't even get up without wincing.

Gale notices and pats me on the back, "It's fine, Katniss... I can hunt today. You seem to be still sore from..." He drifts off as he picks up his bag of snares. He peers at me, standing up, "Stay here. No need to hurt yourself more." Gale kneels and pecks me on the lips, "I'll be back soon."

I grab his wrist, "I want to go with you..."

He shakes his head, "Catnip, you should stay here... If you're sore..."

"A-Alright... Don't be gone too long..." I say, staring at him.

He nods, "I won't. I'll gather the stuff I caught in my snares and be back before you know it." Gale gives me a fleeting look before poking my nose. I giggle and wave as he heads out.

Laying on my back, I stare at the ceiling. I can't believe I just had sex with him. I just got so caught up in the moment. I think of Peeta. How would he react...

No. I just won't tell him. I couldn't. It would destroy him.

I decide it's best to keep it quiet. I'm sure if I don't brag about it, no one will know. I listen to the calming sound of Mockingjays singing a tune and find myself whistling The Hanging Tree. The Mockingjays pick up on it and sing it back. After a moment of silence, I hear the next verse. Sitting up, I stare at the enterance of the cave to hear boots; Hunting boots. I smile realizing Gale's back.

"Hey, Catnip." He says. I see he has mud on his shoes and know he's checked his snares down by the lake.

"Welcome back, Gale." I say, "Get anything?"

He slings his game bag down in front of me and chuckles, "I got a turkey, two squirrels, and a rabbit."

I grin, "Nice..." A turkey, two squirrels, and a rabbit isn't bad at all.

Gale drops to his knees beside me, "Ready to head back to District 12?"

I nod, "Yeah... Do you think you can help me... My legs feel like they're raw..."

He gets back to his feet, throws his bag of game over his shoulder, and holds out a hand, "Absolutely... It is my fault, after all..."

Shaking my head, I grab his warm hand. Gale pulls me to my feet slowly, but I'm still forced to bite my tongue from screaming. My legs feel like they're on fire. I lean against Gale, dizzily.

"Alright, Catnip?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm f-fine..." I mean to say without whining, but it hurts too bad.

He gives me a sad smile before bringing his other hand down to hold onto the bend of my leg. With a swift but careful movement, he picks me up. I gasp, looking at him, but he just gives me a grin, "I'll just carry you... It's better than forcing you through pain."

With a giggle, I snuggle my head into his shoulder, "Thanks, Gale."

He holds me against him and heads out of the cave. He proceeds with caution, careful not to drop me. I smile, feeling at peace as he carries me. I love how he always puts himself behind me, caring more for my wellbeing than his own. We stop at the fence and he slowly slides me under. I use my arms to pull myself out from under the fence.

Once I'm on the other side, he pokes himself through and beams at me, getting to his feet, "I think it's best if you try to walk now. We don't need people to suspect anything... Or think you're hurt..." He offers out his hand again, "I'll help you to your feet."

He pulls me up again and I find myself more able to walk now. I suppose it was keeping the pressure off my legs that kept the soreness from returning. I take a staggering step, looking at Gale for approval. He gives me a thumbs up and leads me back home. Keeping my mind off how painful it is to walk, I focus on Gale. Of how he's always been there for me. Of how he took care of my family while I was in the Games. I drift off, deep in thought, until I reach my home.

Gale opens the door for me and pats me on the back, "Take care, Catnip." He leans close to my face and whispers against my lips, "I love you."

I blush and peer around, amking sure the coast was clear before pecking him on the lips. Instead of breaking the kiss, I grab the front of his shirt and pull him closer. I love him. So much. I don't want him to go. I want him to stay with me. Forever. I don't know why, but I'm beginning to get really clingy to him.

Pulling away, I look down, "I love you, too, Gale."

Gale chuckles and hugs me, "See you around." He kisses my forehead, heads toward the exit, and winks at me before shutting the door.

_Gale..._

I feel like he's a part of me. When he leaves, I feel lonely. He's the only person I can be myself around. Like I've said before... Gale is mine. I am his. And Peeta, or _anyone, _can never know.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Oh gosh, Galeniss is officially one of my OTPs. Please review!**


End file.
